Nuhi Berisha
.]] Ligjet e lëvizjes të Njutonit janë tre ligje fizike të cilat japin marredheniet ndermjet forcave që veprojnë mbi një objekt dhe lëvizjes së trupit. Ato u enunciuan për here të pare nga Isak Njutoni në vepren e tij kryesore Philosophiae Naturalis Principia Mathematica, e publikuar për here të pare në 5 Korrik, 1687.Shikoni Principia on line tek Andrew Motte Translation Ligjet formojnë bazen e mekanikes klasike dhe Njutoni i përdori ato për të shpjeguar shume fenomene të cilat studiojnë lëvizjen e objekteve fizike.[http://members.tripod.com/~gravitee/axioms.htm Andrew Motte translation of Newton's Principia (1687) Axioms or Laws of Motion] Në volumin e trete të vepres, Njutoni tregoi se si ligjet e lëvizjes, të kombinuara me ligjin universal te gravitacionit, cojne ne derivimin e Ligjet e Keplerit te levizjes planetare. Tre ligjet e levizje Ligji i pare i Njutonit: ligji i inercise Lex I: Corpus omne perseverare in statu suo quiescendi vel movendi uniformiter in directum, nisi quatenus a viribus impressis cogitur statum illum mutare. Çdo trup ruan gjendjen e të qenit në prehje ose të lëvizjes drejtvizore të njetrajtshme, persa kohe mbi te nuk veprojnë forca të jashme. Isaac Newton, Principia, Nje perkthim i ri nga I.B. Cohen dhe A. Whitman, University of California press, Berkeley 1999. Ky ligj njihet gjithashtu si Ligji i inercisë. Ligji i dytë i Njutonit: ligji i forces rezultante Lex II: Mutationem motus proportionalem esse vi motrici impressae, et fieri secundum lineam rectam qua vis illa imprimitur. Ndryshimi i momentit të një trupi është proporcional me impulsin që vepron mbi trupin, kjo ndodh pergjate një vije të drejte pergjate të ciles impulsi vepron. Duke përdorur simboliken moderne, Ligji i dyte i Njutonit mund të shkruhet si një ekuacion diferencial vektorial: : \mathbf F_{\text{net}} = {\mathrm{d}(m \mathbf v) \over \mathrm{d}t} ku'F' është vektori i forces, m'' është masa e trupit, '''v' është vektori i shpejtësisë dhe t'' është koha. Impulsi dhe momenti Termi ''impuls eshte i lidhur ngushte me ligjin e dyte te Njutonit, dhe nga pikepamja historike eshte shume me afer me formen fillestare te ligjit. The meaning of an impulse is as follows:Hannah, J, Hillier, M J, Applied Mechanics, p221, Pitman Paperbacks, 1971 :Nje impuls ndodh kur nje force F''' vepron mbi nje interval kohor Δ''t'' dhe jepet nga \int_{\Delta t} \mathbf F \,\mathrm{d}t . Fjalet forca levizese u perdoren nga Njutoni per te pershkruar "impulsin" dhe levizjen si dhe per pershkrimin e momentit; Si rrjedhoje, nje shqyrtim i ligjit te dyte tregon se ai pershkruan lidhjen midis impulsit dhe ndryshimit te momentit. Pra po ta frazojme ne terma matematike ligjin shikojme se ai mund te paraqitet si version me diferenca te fundme i ligjit te dyte, i dhene si : \mathbf{I} = \Delta\mathbf{p} = m\Delta\mathbf{v} ku '''I eshte impulsi, Δ'p' eshte ndryshimi i momentit, m'' eshte masa, dhe Δ'v''' eshte ndryshimi i shpejtesise. Analiza e perplasjeve dhe fenomenet e impakteve mes trupave perdorin konceptin e impulsit. Relativiti Po te marrim ne konsiderate relativitetin special, ligji i forces rezultante mund te jepet ne terma te nxitimit si me poshte: : \begin{align} \mathbf F &= \frac {\mathrm{d} \mathbf {p} }{\mathrm{d} t} = \frac {\mathrm{d} (m \mathbf {v}) }{\mathrm{d} t} \\ &= m \frac {\mathrm{d}\mathbf{v}} {\mathrm{d}t} + \frac {\mathrm{d} m }{\mathrm{d} t}\mathbf {v} \\ &= m \frac {\mathrm{d}\mathbf{v}} {\mathrm{d}t} + \frac{1}{c^2} \frac {\mathrm{d} E }{\mathrm{d} t}\mathbf{v} \\ &= m \frac {\mathrm{d}\mathbf{v}} {\mathrm{d}t} + \frac { \mathbf{F} \cdot \mathbf{v} }{c^2}\mathbf{v} \end{align} ku rezultati i famshem per energjine E = m c^2 eshte perdorur (ku c'' eshte shpejtësia e dritës ne hapesiren e lire). Vini re se kjo eshte nje formule e perafert, ku \gamma ne shprehjen ekzakte te energjise relativiste, E = \gamma m c^2 , eshte perafersisht nje. Relacioni : \frac {\mathrm{d}E} {\mathrm{d}t} = \mathbf F \cdot \mathbf v pershkruan punene e bere ne nje njesi kohe. Ketu '''F'·'v' eshte produkti skalar. Ky ekuacion mund te rregullohet ne menyre qe te japi ligjin e modifikuar per forcen : m \frac {\mathrm{d}\mathbf{v}}{\mathrm{d}t} = \mathbf F - \frac {\mathbf F \cdot \mathbf v}{c^2} \mathbf v \text{,} i cili tregon se edhe pse ndryshimi tek momenti eshte ne drejtimin e forces, ne pergjithesi nxitimi i mases nuk eshte ne drejtimin e forces. Megjithate, kur shpejtesia e trupit ne levizje eshte shume me e vogel se ajo e drites, ekuacioni i melartem reduktohet ne ekuacionin familiar F'''=''ma'. Sistemet e hapura Ligji i trete i Njutonit: ligji i veprimit reciprok Lex III: Actioni contrariam semper et æqualem esse reactionem: sive corporum duorum actiones in se mutuo semper esse æquales et in partes contrarias dirigi. Për çdo force ekziston gjithmone një kundervepim i barabarte me kah të kundert: ose për forcat e dy trupavembi njeri tjetrin janë gjithmone të njejta dhe në drejtime të kunderta. formulat me te rendesishme te ligjeve te njutonit jane :F=m*a dhe per ligjin e 3 formula Fv=-Fkv Rendësia dhe fusha e zbatimit Ligjet e Njutonit janë verifikuar nga eksperimentet për meshume se 200 vjet, ato janë përafrime të shkelqyera për shpejtësitë dhe shkallat e aplikmit në jeten e përditshme. Ligjet e lëvizjes të Njutonit, se bashke me ligjin e tij të gravitacionit universal dhe teknikave të analizes matematike, dhane për here të pare një shpjegim kuantitativ të unifikuar për një fushe të gjere fenomenesh. Këto tre ligje përshkruajene shume mire objektet makroskopike në konditat e përditshme. Megjithate, Ligjet e Njutonit (të kombionuara me ligjin e gravitacionit universal dhe elektrodinamiken klasike) nuk mund të përdoren në disa raste të caktuara, si për fenomene që ndodhin në shkalle shume të vogla, shpejtësi shume të mbedha (në relativitetin special, faktori i Lorencit duhet të perfshihet në shprehjen për momentin se bashku me masen e prehjes dhe shpejtësine) ose për fusha shume të forta gravitacionale. Pra, këto ligje nuk mund të përdoren për të shpjeguar fenomemen si percjellja e korrentit në një gjysëmperçues, vetite optike të substancave, gabimet në sistemet e korrigjuar GPS jo-relativistike dhe superpërcjellshmerine. Shpjegimi i këtyre fenomeneve kerkon teri fizike me të komplikuara, që perfshine relativitetin e pergjithshem dhe Mekaniken kuantike relativiste. Në mekaniken kuantike koncepte si forca, momenti, dhe pozicioni janë të përcaktuara nga operatorë që veprojnë mbi gjendjet kuantike; në shpejtësi që janë shume me të vogla në krahasim me ate të drites, ligjet e Njutonit janë po aq ekzakte për këto operatore sic janë edhe për objektet klasike. Në shpejtësi të krahasueshme me ato të drites, ligji i dyte i permbahet formes origjinale F''' = d'''p/d''t'', e cila thote se forca është derivati i momentit të objektit në lidhje me kohene, por disa nga versionet e reja të ligjit të dyte (si ai i përafrimit të mases konstante me lart) nuk janë te verteta per shpejtësite relativiste. Lidhja me ligjet e ruajtjes Ne fiziken moderne, ligjet e konservimit te momentit, energjise, dhe momentit kendor jane me themelore se ligjet e Njutonit, sepse ato zbatohen si mbi driten ashtu edhe mbi lenden, ne kontekstin e fizikes klasike dhe jo-klasike. Keto ligje pohojne thjesht se, "energjia, momenti kendor, lenda nuk mund te krijohen ose shkaterrohen." Per shkak se forca eshte derivati kohor i momentit, koncepti i forces eshte i tepert dhe i varur ne menyre te drejtperdrejte tek konservimi i momentit, per me teper ai nuk perdoret ne teorite themelore (p.sh. Mekanika kuantike, Elektrodinamika kuantike, Relativiteti i përgjithshëm, e te tjera.). Modeli standart shpjegon me detaje se si tre forcat themelore te njohura si focat madhore marrin origjinen duke shkembyer thërrmija virtuale. Forca te tjera si graviteti dhe degjenerimi i shtypjes fermionike gjithashtu lindin si rrjedhoje e konservimit te momentit. Pra, konservimi i 4-momenti ne nje levizje inerciale ne hapesire-kohen e kurbuar rezulton ne ate qe ne e njohim si forca gravitacionale ne teorine e relativitetit te pergjithshem. Zbatimi i derivatit kohor (i cili eshte nje operator momenti ne mekaniken kuantike) te funksione valor te mbivendosura te nje cifti fermionesh (therrmija me nje numer gjysem te plote spin) rezultojne ne zhvendosjen e maksimumeve te funksionit valor te perbere nga njeri-tjetri - i cili vezhgohet si nje "force repulsive" ndermjet fermioneve. Njutoni pohoi se ligji i trete nga nje pikepamje boterore merr parasysh se kemi te bejme me nje veprim te menjehershem ne distancen mes therrmijave materiale. Megjithate, ai u pergatit per kritikat filozofike te veprimi ne distance, dhe qe ne kete kontekst qe ai hodhi frazen e famshme "Nuk shtirem me hipoteza". Ne fiziken moderne, veprimi ne distance eshte eleiminuar komplet, me perjashtim te disa effekteve komplekse qe perfshine nderlidhjen kuantike. Ligji i ruajtes së energjisë u zbulua rreth dy shekuj pas jetes se Njutonit, kjo vonese ndodhi per shkak te veshtiresiove qe u hasen ne kuptimin e rolit te formave te padukshme dhe mikroskopike te energjise si nxehtesia dhe drita infra te kuqe. Shikoni gjithashtu * Orbita e Mërkurit * Invarianca Galileane * Dinamika e modifikuar Njutoniane * Mekanika e Lagranzhit * Mekanika e Hamiltonit * Principi i Hamiltonit Referenca dhe shenime Lexime të metejshme * Marion, Jerry and Thornton, Stephen. Classical Dynamics of Particles and Systems. Harcourt College Publishers, 1995. ISBN 0-03-097302-3 *Fowles, G. R. and Cassiday, G. L. Analytical Mechanics (6ed). Saunders College Publishing, 1999. ISBN 0-03-022317-2 * Lidhje të jashtme * Science aid: Newton's laws of motion * Newtonian Physics - an on-line textbook * Motion Mountain - an on-line textbook (see also Motion Mountain) * Newtonian attraction for three Planets (Mathcad Application Server) * Gravity - Newton's Law for Kids *Simulation on Newton's first law of motion *"Newton's Second Law" by Enrique Zeleny, The Wolfram Demonstrations Project. Category:Mekanikë klasike Category:Mekanikë Category:Fizikë Category:Koncepte fizike themelore Category:Mekanika Njutoniane Newton's laws of motion af:Newton se bewegingswette ar:قوانين نيوتن للحركة az:Nyuton qanunları be:Законы Ньютана bg:Закони на Нютон bn:নিউটনের গতিসূত্রসমূহ bs:Newtonovi zakoni kretanja ca:Lleis de Newton cdo:Ngiù-dóng ông-dông-hŏk dêng-lŭk ckb:یاساکانی جووڵەی نیوتن cs:Newtonovy pohybové zákony cy:Deddfau mudiant Newton da:Newtons love de:Newtonsche Gesetze en:Newton's laws of motion eo:Leĝoj de Newton pri movado es:Leyes de Newton et:Newtoni seadused eu:Newtonen legeak fa:قوانین حرکت نیوتن fi:Mekaniikan peruslait fr:Lois du mouvement de Newton gl:Leis de Newton he:חוקי התנועה של ניוטון hi:न्यूटन के गति नियम hr:Newtonovi zakoni gibanja hu:Newton törvényei id:Hukum gerak Newton is:Lögmál Newtons it:Principi della dinamica ja:ニュートン力学 ka:ნიუტონის კანონები km:ច្បាប់ចលនារបស់ញូតុន ko:뉴턴의 운동 법칙 la:Leges motus Newtoni lt:Niutono dėsniai lv:Ņūtona likumi mk:Њутнови закони на движење ml:ന്യൂട്ടന്റെ ചലന നിയമങ്ങള്‍ mn:Ньютоны хуулиуд ms:Hukum-hukum gerakan Newton nl:Wetten van Newton nn:Newtons rørslelovar no:Newtons bevegelseslover pl:Zasady dynamiki Newtona pnb:نیوٹن دے چلن دے قنون pt:Leis de Newton ro:Legile lui Newton ru:Законы Ньютона sh:Newtonovi zakoni gibanja simple:Newton's laws of motion sk:Newtonove pohybové zákony sl:Newtonovi zakoni gibanja su:Hukum gerak Newton sv:Newtons rörelselagar ta:நியூட்டனின் இயக்க விதிகள் th:กฎการเคลื่อนที่ของนิวตัน tr:Newton'ın hareket yasaları uk:Закони Ньютона ur:نیوٹن کے قوانین حرکت vi:Các định luật của Newton về chuyển động zh:牛顿运动定律 zh-yue:牛頓運動定律